


Freeze

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jack Nougat Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: He could do this. Be Lucifer’s opposite.





	Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) on Dreamwidth, to the prompt [Jack Frost](a).

He reached a finger towards the pane of glass. 

The stories about Lucifer spoke of hellfire, brimstone, heat. The images Jack had found showed flames, always flames.

From the tip of his finger, patterns formed as droplets of water from the air condensed and froze into fractal patterns as they crystalized. Soon, not only the single pane but the entire window was decorated.

It was beautiful.

Children’s stories spoke of a sprite named Jack who did this. Sometimes he was mischievous, but not evil. Jack liked those stories.

He could do this. Be Lucifer’s opposite. 

Freeze.

Castiel would be proud.


End file.
